


Night Nurse

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Extremely Underage, F/M, Infantophilia, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rico loves his new job working in the NICU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is by no means medically accurate, I spent like 5 minutes looking up preemie sizing and that's all the research that's gone into it. And as a warning: my work is usually extremely underage, but this is EXTREMELY extremely underage! The child was born premature at 26 weeks... so consider yourself warned! 
> 
> As usual, everything I write is FICTION and it should stay that way. That being said, I hope you enjoy!

Rico's worked in a lot of hospitals all across the state, but his current placement is by far his favorite. He's working in the NICU of a hospital in the county with both the state's lowest average income and the smallest population. It's a Podunk town with nothing in the way of entertainment (seriously, the closest mall is 90 minutes away), but it definitely has it's perks. The main one, and the reason he moved there in the first place, is the tiny single-story hospital. On average the hospital houses 5-6 patients at a time, and the majority are from the geriatric portion of the population. Rico is assigned to the graveyard shift in the NICU, which typically means he has the room to himself. However, two days ago a child was born prematurely at 26 weeks, so Rico has spent his entire shift sitting beside the incubator and keeping an eye on the various monitors hooked up to the sleeping child. The baby girl weighs no more than two pounds and is sound asleep, curled up in her blankets. 

Rico keeps stealing glances at her soft skin, and is curious what it would feel like when pressed against his. He'd watched the baby's father hold her earlier without any fabric between them, and he's been able to think of nothing else ever since. The girl's parents left a few hours ago and won't be back until 9 am. Rico stands and pokes his head out of the door to his department. The hall is deserted, and when he shuts the door once again he flips the lock. Better safe than sorry. 

As he crosses the room to his chair he pulls off his shirt and drops it to the ground. Once seated he opens the latch to the incubator and gently picks up the tiny body inside. Her skin is warm and so incredibly soft, he's instantly addicted to the feeling. She's so small in his arms, he can probably hold her in one hand without issue. As he walks around the room with her pressed close to his chest he feels his cock begin to stir. 

He shifts the baby in his arms to one side and uses his newly freed hand to push down his scrub pants and boxers. He grips his aching cock and begins stroking it slowly. He rubs his cheek against the child's smooth head and can't help but imagine how incredible that softness would feel against his dick. He looks around the room and spots a storage cart and immediately moves to roll it closer. He parks it next to the incubator and relocates the blankets that were inside the incubator onto the cart. He gently deposits the baby onto the blanket pile and positions her so her feet are facing him, her tiny toes nudging his hip. She's at the perfect height for him to rub his cock over her entire body, and he does just that. He places all 7 inches on top of her torso and groans at the obscene sight before him. His cock is almost the same length of her body from her head to her tiny baby cunt, and the image alone is enough to have him leaking all over her. He rubs his cock over her body, covering every delicate inch in his precum until she shines in the dim light. 

Rico reaches for his phone which is sitting next to the incubator, and opens the camera app. He needs to document this, so he can relive it over and over. Satisfied with that for the moment, he puts his phone down. He grips both slim legs in his hands and spreads them as wide as he can, which leaves him with an uninterrupted view of her tiny baby cunt. He wiggles his hips until his cock is perfectly centered and is nudging her slit. He groans at the image and releases one leg to grab his phone again. He snaps a handful of photos before deciding to record some video. He zooms in on where his cock is butting against the child's pussy, so obscenely huge against her that he can't hold back a rough moan. He pushes his leaking cockhead against her cunt again and again, imagining how fucking incredible it would feel to be inside her, even though the possibility of doing so and not killing the child is near impossible. Her body is barely twice as wide as his cock is! 

Shaking his head to dislodge the impossible thoughts, Rico pulls back from the cart and reaches for her body, turning her 180 degrees so her head is now pointed towards his body. He places his cock onto her adorable little face and continues snapping photos. Once he's satisfied, he puts the phone down and focuses on rubbing all over her once again. He runs the dripping head over both of her eyes until the sockets each have a small pool of precum in them. He chuckles at the sight and moves on, dragging his cockhead down to her mouth. She has a breathing tube that covers her nose and mouth, but he imagines that it isn't there and rubs over the contraption while picturing her sweet mouth instead. 

He increases his stroking, furiously stripping his fist over his cock and when his orgasm finally hits he aims his load to cover as much of her naked body as possible. Because she's so small he's able to cover an obscene amount of her skin with what is probably the best orgasm he's ever had. When his body stops trembling he releases his cock and resumes taking pictures, focusing in on all the places his cum covers her and taking at least a dozen different angles of her precum-filled eye sockets. 

He sighs at the beautiful sight of this preemie covered in his cum. He wishes he could leave her like this so it's the first thing anyone will see when they walk into the NICU, but he knows he can't. He tucks himself back into his scrubs and walks to a small storage cupboard and retrieves a small stack of towels. Once he's finished cleaning her off he tosses everything in the dirty linen bin, and turns to return her to her incubator. Rico stops to stare longingly at her for another moment before putting her onesie back on and returning her to her warm bed.


	2. Chapter Two

All Rico has been able to think about since yesterday is what he did to that sweet little girl. His mood has been cycling rapidly between disgust at his actions and the anticipation of a repeat performance. 

When he gets to work that night he keeps his eyes down and doesn’t greet anyone he sees, worried that if they do much as make eye contact they’ll know everything he’s done. He silently lets himself into the NICU and stops dead in his tracks when he sees the girl’s parents sitting next to her incubator. They both greet him quietly but otherwise don’t interact, too absorbed in their whispered conversation. Rico turns and heads for the lockers in the corner of the room, his face burning with shame and terror at being found out. 

Thankfully visiting hours end right as his shift begins and so the girl’s parents walk out with the nurse whose shift has just ended. Rico waves silently when they bid him a good night, afraid that if he says anything a confession will spill out. 

He dreads seeing the premature baby he raped not even 24 hours ago and so he keeps an eye on her monitors from across the room, spending the time cleaning everything in sight. He even goes as far as alphabetizing the vitals charts and nursing literature in an effort to keep his distance. 

Once he’s exhausted every distraction possible he lets out a gusty sigh and rubs a hand over his sweaty face. He looks at his watch and curses when he sees that barely 90 minutes have passed. Unable to stall anymore he slowly walks across the room toward the single occupied incubator, coming to a stop once he’s within arms reach. He can see the girl now, asleep and tucked into her buttery yellow blanket. He swallows roughly, fighting back the nausea he’s felt ever since the night before. 

The child starts fussing, letting out barely audible whines and whimpers. Rico checks her chart and sees that she was fed just before his shift started so she shouldn’t be hungry, and her vitals appear to be within normal range. As he’s putting the chart back he smells the unmistakable scent of a dirty diaper. 

He swallows roughly and fingers the button on her onesie, hesitant to remove it to check her diaper. He closes his eyes and gives himself a silent pep talk before nodding sharply and flicking open the clasp. He quickly removes the soiled diaper and wipes her clean, almost on autopilot and not paying any particular attention to the task at hand. As he’s opening the clean diaper and preparing to put it on her, the child wraps a tiny hand around one of Rico’s fingers. He freezes at the touch and his eyes dart to her face, pausing when he sees the serene look on her face. 

Rico feels a surge of affection for this child, born extremely prematurely but still so full of life. He absentmindedly rubs a hand over her cheek, the skin soft and delicate under his rougher fingers. The feeling is addicting and he traces a finger down her bare flesh until it passes between her legs. He’s craved the feeling of this since the night before, and now that it’s there in front of him he can’t hold back his need to take her again. 

Rico sits down beside the incubator and traces his tongue over her impossibly small cunt, his tongue easily covering it in its entirety and then some. He spreads her cheeks with one hand and swipes his tongue again, this time covering both her tiny puckered asshole and pussy. He groans and repeats the motion, savoring the delicate taste of her on his tongue. He points his tongue and probes at her opening, the slit there obviously too small for even his smallest finger. As the thought crosses his mind a vivid image of him sinking a finger inside her shakes him to his core. He groans roughly and presses his tongue harder against her, wishing he could slip his tongue inside and taste her there, too. 

He loses track of time, licking and sucking between her legs for so long his spine begins to ache from his hunched position. With a parting kiss to the soft flesh he pulls back, arching his back to stretch out his sore joints. His eyes never leave her though, admiring how his mouth and stubble has left her cunt puffy and red. He rubs a thumb over the abused flesh, resting over her slit and adding the barest amount of pressure, testing her entrance. When the motion doesn’t gain Rico any ground he pulls back, irritated even though logically he knows her entire body could fit in his hand and therefore is physically incapable of taking his finger. He removes his hand and rubs it over his face in frustration. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, attempting to calm himself and willing his erection away. 

After a moment he opens his eyes and stands, moving across the room to give himself some much needed space. He washes his hands just to have something to do with them, taking his time. When he reaches for a paper towel his eyes land on the supply shelf next to the sink. He scans the shelf absently, going over inventory in his head and making a list for things to grab from the supply closet down the hall. When he gets to the nearly empty box of cotton swabs he’s immediately overcome with an image of himself inserting one in the sweet baby pussy he can still taste on his tongue. 

Rico doesn’t spare a single second before reaching for the box and striding back to the lone incubator in the room. He sits down again and removes two packages, opening one and setting the other aside. He rubs the swab over the child’s puffy pussy, stroking her with slow back-and-forth motions. After a dozen or so passes across her slit he tries to press it inside but gets nowhere. 

Frustrated yet again that she’s so impossibly tight, he flips the swab around so the thin handle is facing the child instead of the soft cotton swab. The stick is round and barely a few millimeters in diameter, and if this doesn’t fit Rico thinks he might scream in frustration. 

He spreads her legs so he has a perfect view of her tiny slit, and wastes no time before pressing the stick inside. He feels some resistance but applies continuous pressure and is rewarded when it sinks half an inch inside. He pumps the swab a couple times, testing to see how far he can get it. He gains another half an inch before meeting a blockage that he can’t push past. Not wanting to cause a tear inside her he stops there, leaving the stick where it is. He deftly opens the second swab and presses the slim side against the baby once again, watching as it slowly sinks inside to rest against the first. She now has two small cotton swabs sticking out from her cunt, and Rico can’t help but pump them both inside repeatedly. 

After a moment he carefully spreads the two sticks apart and his eyes widen at the obscene sight. A tiny gape can be seen between the sticks, a sliver of space that he immediately presses his tongue into. It’s still way too small to sink into but Rico relishes the feeling of that pinprick gape against his tongue. He pulls back and spits straight onto the infant’s cunt before pressing it inside as best he can with his tongue. 

His cock is throbbing in his scrubs, leaking profusely and likely staining his boxers and scrub pants. He grinds his hips against the incubator, groaning at the combination of pressure against his cock and the taste of premature baby cunt on his tongue. 

Bringing one hand down to his waistband he quickly pushes his pants down and releases his aching cock, fisting over it and stroking roughly. It takes less than two minutes before he’s coming, aiming his release between the baby’s legs. It lands on her cunt, blending in with the twin cotton swabs still protruding from inside her. When his orgasm finally finishes Rico is left panting and sweating, his cock softening in his hand. As he tucks himself back into his pants and sits down again, simultaneously smearing a finger through his cum and rubbing it into her soft flesh. He makes sure to press as much as possible over and inside the tiny gape of her pussy. 

Grabbing his phone Rico snaps dozens of pictures, making sure to capture every angle of her stuffed and cum-covered cunt. When he’s satisfied he puts his phone aside and carefully removes the sticks from the child’s cunt, the action much easier now that his cum acts as lube to ease the way. His curiosity gets the better of him and he flips one swab over and presses the thicker cotton against her and pushes inside. It slides in easily now, and he pumps it in and out of her body slowly, his cock giving an interested twinge when his actions cause a few drops of his cum to drip out. He removes the swab and seals his mouth over her pussy, sucking and swallowing his own cum as he cleans her out to get rid of any evidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the amazing comments on my recent stuff, especially the comments I can't post publicly ;p


End file.
